


The Courier

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two spies come together for one explosive night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courier

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old fic. I intended to have an entire universe, for which I still have copious notes, but I lost interest in Harry Potter fanfiction. The basic premise is that Voldemort has won the war, for now at least, and Prof. Sinistra, using a company called Phoenix Industries as cover, is organizing the resistance movement. It's set three years after Harry's graduation so he is 21 at this point in time. Written before OoP was published.

Megan Sinistra strode through the complex of buildings belonging to Phoenix industries until she reached her office.

"Virginia," she called as she reached the outer office.

"Boss?" replied the young, redheaded woman, sat at the desk, guarding the entrance to Megan's private office.

"Get Harry up here. I've got a job for him."

"Yes, ma'am"

Megan entered her office and seated herself behind a large mahogany desk that dominated the room. The old fashioned piece of furniture contrasted with the light, modern style in which the rest of the room was decorated, but Megan liked it; it made her feel as she was in control, a feeling which had been sadly lacking in her life since the death of her predecessor. Sometimes she felt like the proverbial swan, calm and serene on the surface, but kicking like mad below the waterline! A few minutes later a tap on the door interrupted her thoughts and Harry entered.

"Good Afternoon, boss. Does this mean I finally get to do something more interesting than reading a load of dull books?" he asked with a grin.

"Those dull books as you call them may provide us with a means to defeat Voldemort, but yes I do have something a little more exciting for you," she said. "One of my couriers has been picked up and I need you to stand in for him."

"Why me? Not that I'm complaining," Harry hastily added as he saw Megan's lips start to purse in a disapproving fashion.

"But you've always said it was too dangerous to put me in the field and I can't be the only person with nothing better to do."

"The meeting is to be in a bar called, 'The Pink Flamingo' and yes it is exactly what it sounds like, a rather trashy, muggle gay bar. You're the only agent I have free who meets the profile of their normal clientele. Everyone else is too old, or too female. You need to be there for 9 o'clock tonight, sit at the bar, drink Bud Light and wait half an hour. Then leave, your contact will follow you out and meet you in the alley next door. Take him to safe house three and stay there until you get further instructions. Costumes will provide appropriate clothing and hide your scar. Any questions?"

"Um, Bud Light? It's American, and I've drunk … water that was stronger." Harry said disgustedly.

"Quite. Firstly your contact will be looking for someone wearing certain clothes and drinking Bud Light, and secondly I don't need you getting drunk while you wait. You're not going there to have fun, Harry." Megan said. "Now if you don't have any questions that are actually useful I suggest you go and let Costumes sort you out."

"Yes, ma'am." Harry said leaving speedily, before he could say anything else to annoy his superior and have her find someone else to do it, no matter how inappropriate they were.

Costumes was located in the basement of the building and was widely reputed to be able to make anyone look like anything, on five minutes notice.

"Hey, Poppy," Harry greeted the woman sat at the only desk in the room, the rest of the room being taken up by racks of clothing of all shapes and sizes. He could see a nun's habit nestled next to an all leather ensemble that made him blush. "Damn, perhaps I should have asked what sort of outfit I'm supposed to be wearing," he thought nervously.

"What are you doing down here young man? I thought they had you chained to a desk in the library?" she smiled at him.

"Somewhere even you couldn't indulge in your predilection for dangerous stunts."

"They let me out, good behaviour and all that. Not only that but I have a meeting with a courier in the Pink Flamingo tonight and I need you to kit me out." He grinned.

An hour later Harry was sporting a new, longer haircut, which had been bespelled a blonde colour and his scar was now (temporarily) invisible. He was carrying a clothing bag containing his outfit. He headed home to shower and change for the night's activities. By half past eight he was ready and with a last look at himself in the mirror, which wolf whistled at him much to his annoyance, he apparated into the alley next to the club. He strolled up to the front door of the club, past the line of people waiting to get in and smiled at the bouncer, exuding a confidence he really didn't feel. The bouncer however took one look at him, taking in his air of superiority and wealth, and waved him past without even checking his ID. He took a seat at the bar trying not to show how uncomfortable he was feeling. A feeling that was at least in part due to the tight, black leather pants he was wearing. *I hope to God my contact's actually on time, if I have to hang around too long, these damn trousers may put paid to any chances of me ever having children. * he thought ruefully.

"Bud Light, mate," he called to the overworked bartender who signaled that he had been heard while juggling at least 2 other orders. When he had paid for his drink he turned to survey the other patrons of the club. He leant back against the bar and casually swigged his beer as he looked around.

Half an hour and a dozen propositions later he finished his second beer and got up to leave. He hadn't seen anyone he recognized, or even anyone who seemed to be paying him particular attention (if you ignored his would-be suitors) and he just hoped his contact was actually there. *If I screw this up she'll never let me out of the building again,* he thought.  
He made his way out of the club, past the bouncers, and into the alleyway next door. A few moments later a strangely familiar figure was briefly silhouetted against the opening of the alley, before making its way over to where Harry stood, casually smoking a cigarette.

"Those things'll kill you, you know," the figure said. The words were expected, half of the password he had been given to verify his contact's identity, but the voice was not.

"Oliver!" he exclaimed. "I mean, most things will," he added hastily, remembering his half of the password.

"Harry?" Oliver queried. "My God, you look so different!"

Laughing the two men hugged each other briefly and then Harry pulled back.

"Come on I'll take you to the house. We can talk there."

Five minutes later Harry let them in to an old warehouse, which had been converted into flats. He led Oliver to the elevator, "We're in the Penthouse."

"Wow, such luxury. What did I do to deserve this?" Oliver joked.

"Something ridiculously dangerous I imagine," Harry said, hitting the button for the top floor. "Megan reserves this place for people who are in real trouble, or who might be here for a long time."

"Baiting Death Eaters is almost as much fun as playing Quidditch!" Oliver laughed.

The lift stopped and Harry let them into the Penthouse apartment using a combination of muttered magic words and codes typed into a muggle security system.

"Give me the documents you've got and I'll put them in the safe and then we can have a drink," Harry said. "Let's hope they've stocked the fridge with something other than bloody Bud Light!"

A couple of hours later they were curled up on the couch, slightly inebriated, having reminisced about their shared schooldays for two solid hours, including a play-by-play of every Quidditch match they'd played in. Neither of them could discuss their current occupation in much detail and the conversation had started to peter out. The two of them kept  
sneaking glances at one another until the tension between them was almost visible.

"Harry …"

"Oliver …"

They both started at the same time.

"Go on, Oliver. What were you going to say?" Harry asked.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but you look bloody delicious in that outfit!" Oliver said.

"There's a wrong way to take that?" Harry asked grinning.

"Maybe not, but there's certainly a wrong way to take this," Oliver said before leaning across and capturing Harry's lips in a quick kiss. He started to pull away but Harry reached out and hooked one hand behind Oliver's head, pulling him back in for another, longer kiss.

"God, I've been wanting to do that since I saw you tonight," Harry said.

"You have?"

"You have no idea. Do you know I had the biggest crush on you when we were at school," Harry said "Of course I was just a kid back then."

"Well you're all grown up now!" Oliver said running his eyes appreciatively over Harry's lithe form before leaning in for another kiss. He ran his tongue along Harry's lips until Harry opened for him, stroking the top of Harry's mouth with his tongue and then pulling back to nibble at his lips. Harry moaned and then slid his lips across Oliver's face until he reached his ear. He gently bit the lobe and then blew into Oliver's ear causing the older man to shiver appreciatively. Harry moved down and latched onto Oliver's neck, nibbling and sucking. Oliver clutched at Harry's head with one hand and fumbled with the buttons on Harry's shirt with the other. After a couple of minutes of clumsily wrenching at the buttons, Oliver pulled away.

"Get this off," he growled.

Harry smirked and stood up, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Teasing Oliver as he revealed one tiny patch of skin after another. When he slipped it from his arms and dropped it in a puddle on the floor Oliver surged off of the couch and pinned Harry against the wall, grinding their erections together.

"Oh fuck, yes!"

Harry wasn't sure which one of them had said it but he definitely agreed with the sentiment. Oliver pinched Harry's nipples with his fingers and then began to torment one with his teeth and tongue.

"Oh shit, Oliver, that's good," Harry moaned, clutching reflexively at Oliver's hair. Oliver smiled against Harry's chest and then switched sides. By the time he was ready to move on Harry was moaning continuously and rolling his head from side to side as he clung on to the wall as if it was the only thing holding him up. Oliver dropped to his knees in front of Harry and unzipped his leather pants with his teeth.

"God, Oliver, where did you learn that?" Harry gasped.

"You'd be amazed what I can do with my mouth," Oliver smirked leaning forward and engulfing Harry's erection from root to tip in one go.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry screamed. "Shit Oliver stop I'm going to come!"

Oliver just smiled around Harry's cock and started to hum softly.

"Arrggh!" Harry yelled as he exploded in Oliver's hot mouth, and then slowly crumpled into a heap on the floor.

When he opened his eyes he was looking up at Oliver, who smiled at him with a rather self-satisfied expression on his face.

"Wow. You are amazing," Harry said, reaching up to pull Oliver down for a deep kiss and then rolling them over so that he was straddling him. He broke the kiss and gently stroked his hand across the bulge in the other man's jeans. "Hmmm, there seems to be something here that needs immediate attention." He said, smiling.

"God, yes," groaned Oliver.

Harry stood up and stripped off the rest of his clothing before pulling Oliver to his feet and divesting him of his.

"You know this place does have a perfectly comfortable bed," Harry grinned, leading Oliver towards the bedroom. When they got there he pushed Oliver down onto the bed and stretched out next to him. He ran a hand teasingly down Oliver's chest and across his abdomen before grasping Oliver's shaft briefly. Oliver groaned at this and Harry looked up at him from under his eyelashes and licked the crown of Oliver's erection. He nibbled his way gently down it and then licked his way back up before taking as much in his mouth as he could and sucking hard. Oliver's hips elevated off the bed but Harry pulled back as he did so, frustrating Oliver's attempt to thrust any further down Harry's throat. Oliver's movements became more frantic and Harry pulled back completely.

"Urgh, damn, why did you stop?" Oliver groaned.

"I've got a much better use for this, " Harry said teasingly stroking Oliver's erection again, leaning across him to pull a tube of lube out of the bedside cabinet.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked, even as his erection twitched in anticipation.

"Oh yeah," Harry answered, laying back on the bed and pulling Oliver in for another kiss. Oliver stretched out beside him and flipped the cap off of the tube, coating a couple of his fingers with the slippery substance. He continued to kiss Harry as he teased the younger boy's opening with a finger.

"Ohhhh, fuck yes. Do it, Oliver, please," Harry moaned.

Oliver gently slid one finger past the tight muscle and into Harry, unerringly finding his prostate and causing the younger boy to buck underneath him. Oliver pulled out and slipped another finger inside of him, scissoring them to stretch the passage ready for his cock.

Harry was moaning constantly at this point, "Damn it just fuck me already!" he demanded.

"If you insist," Oliver smirked, gasping as he coated his own erection with lube. He positioned himself at the entrance of Harry's body and opened his mouth to ask again if Harry was ready, but Harry shoved his hips upwards and impaled himself on the older man's erection. Both of them groaned at the sensation, and then Oliver grasped Harry's hips and slid the rest of the way in.

"Bloody hell you feel good," Oliver groaned before setting a driving pace as he fucked the younger man. He leant down and kissed Harry as their movements built to a crescendo. Reaching down between their bodies, he grasped Harry's erection, pumping it in time to his thrusts. He squeezed it more firmly, pumping harder when he knew he couldn't last much longer. Determined to send his partner over the edge before he himself came.

"Come for me baby," he whispered in Harry's ear and felt him explode all over his hand while simultaneously Harry's inner muscles clamped down hard on Oliver's erection. Oliver screamed and collapsed across Harry's chest.  
When they both came back to their senses and Oliver had found enough energy to move he pulled out of Harry and collapsed on his back on the bed next to him. Harry curled into him and rested his head on Oliver's chest, already starting to drift off to sleep.

Oliver chuckled quietly, "Tired you out did I?" he asked.

"And you've obviously got sooo much energy," Harry replied. "Talk later, sleep now."

Within moments silence descended on the room as they drifted off to sleep in one another's arms.


End file.
